


吃醋（1）

by kaka_0404



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaka_0404/pseuds/kaka_0404





	吃醋（1）

吃醋

酒吧hook up梗，现背番外，私以为可以和任何现背的文章match；  
依旧30min速打，凑合着吃吃吧不好吃就吐

是的没错，初次还没更完我番外就写好了  
我有罪，我惭愧。

“你倒是有本事，有本事就去找啊！”  
利威尔扔下一句气话，头也不回的砰地一声关上卧室的门把自己锁在房间

说实话，这也不是他们最近第一次吵架了；两个阳刚气盛的男人在一起生活，总少不了磕磕绊绊，但大部分时候也没那么拐弯抹角，床头打架床尾和，一顿操就能解决的事，很少拖到第二天

但这次不一样，这次利威尔是真的生气了，亦或者是叫吃醋了，如果他真的愿意承认的话。艾伦前阵子公司招新，来了一批刚初入社会的大学生，他也担当起了前辈的责任安排指导工作；虽然艾伦有家室已经是公开的秘密了，但这一没戒指，二没公司的人见过对方妻子，总少不了新入职的小年轻对这位长相帅气，性格开朗的总监有着非分之想，在危险的边缘试探

还是疯狂试探

“操，他妈的还想上床来教是不是”利威尔坐在沙发上愤愤的想着

艾伦前阵子领导新人做一个项目，大家也都初出茅庐没什么经验，以为要大赦临头的时候，结果发现总监意外的脾气好，手把手的教，错了也不直接责罚，平常也都是有问必答；日常中也不摆什么架子，和大家一起吃饭吹牛皮，不久就打成了一片

艾伦自认为保持着良好的距离，平常要是哪位离他太近了他也会站远些来讲，但基佬的属性压抑不住艾伦直男的性格，私认为的没问题，放到利威尔的眼中，可就大不相同了

这不，利威尔躺在沙发上，艾伦在洗澡自己的手机又在墙边充电，就索性拿起艾伦的手机刷起了新闻；他俩也一直这样不忌讳，都觉得自己活的活得问心无愧，也对对方足够信赖，平常倒也不常用对方手机；

但这不刷倒好，一刷噌噌的微信跳出真是让他想不看见都难

“艾伦总监，明天的ppt我做好了”  
“xxx.pptx”  
“您看看，明天我和您吃早饭聊聊看改进什么？”

利威尔下意识的点开对话框，迅速打上“不妥，明天早饭要在家里陪老婆吃”，想了想还是全数删除了；但对话框点都点开了，不看一下还怎么对得起内心中薛定谔的猫呢

“艾伦总监，今天真是多谢了”  
“艾伦总监，上次那个程序还是有些问题，等会可以去您办公室请教一下吗”  
“艾伦总监，上次爸妈去日本旅行带回来的点心，我放了一盒在你桌上”

“艾伦总监…”

“操”利威尔就这么简单粗暴的爆了粗口，一排微信密密麻麻的各种新人的聊天框，虽然艾伦回复的都很冷淡，要么就是“ok”，要么就是“好”，有些想下班后约他的他也都一一回复了“家里还有人在等自己，不太方便”，但这也顶不住利威尔不打一出来的气

艾伦可和他不一样，利威尔从年少就知道自己基佬的属性，交往和约炮的也一直是男人，艾伦在遇到他前可是正儿八经的24k纯直男，看着一排排的微信，有男有女的，利威尔心里就气的痒痒  
怎么，涉猎还挺广啊你小子

这不，艾伦洗澡出来，就看到了床上洗澡前还一副温情似水软塌塌，现在眼里就差能射出刀子的可人儿，一脸懵逼

“怎，怎么了这是？”

然后不负众望的，就发生了开头的那个场景，艾伦看着利威尔丢下他的手机独自回了房间，拿起被扔在沙发上的手机一顿狂翻，大致懂了

“噗，吃醋了啊这是”  
“吃醋都不能吃的坦率些吗，利威尔桑真的是”

艾伦独自去了客房睡，第二天一早早早的就起了，做好早饭拎包就出门了，导致利威尔起来的时候人影都没看到；自己回房间后左思右想也觉得自己昨晚反应有些过度，毕竟艾伦一来从没藏着掖着自己有家室，二来回复的态度一直都只是彬彬有礼，并没有丝毫暧昧，再说了作为前辈，这逃也逃不掉的教导责任岂是艾伦说干就能不干的，硬着头皮总是要教的

打着今早起来抱一下亲一个两个人就会好心态的利威尔起床看见家里已经没人的时候，昨晚已经消下去的怒火一瞬间又起来了  
“妈的找死，不想过tm的就别过了”

一连好几天，艾伦和利威尔都像互相看不见似的在家里住着，利威尔住主卧，艾伦住客房。利威尔单方面赌气，也绝不想开口认输自己无理取闹；拜托，怎么可能，堂堂阿卡曼总裁会吃醋？天塌下来利威尔都拉不下这脸  
而艾伦纯粹是在逗乐子，好几次就快憋不住笑了，小跑着背过身进房间才没露馅，他可不像利威尔那么死要面子活受罪，虽说之前每次吵架他都死皮赖脸的跑去求和，然后再把气在床上撒回给对方，利威尔湿着眼角给他道歉，结局也都很令他满意。但这次他总想试试新的，总觉得只是在床上饱餐一顿好像少了点什么意思

所以说，在别人底线疯狂试探这种事儿，是谁都会想做啊

好不容易熬到了周五下午，利威尔表面炸毛的小狮子，内心却倘若一只惶恐的兔子；艾伦从来没有这么久没和他说过话，拉不下脸归拉不下脸，爱还是爱的，日子也要继续过，左思右想也想不出什么好办法，利威尔索性发了条微信给艾伦：  
“晚饭一起吃？”

利威尔拿着文件夹就去开会了，回来的时候美滋滋的以为艾伦已经给他回复，要么订好餐厅要么已经回他说下班就买菜时，对着空空如也的微信提示，气的把手机往桌上一摔  
反了啊你！

正当晚上利威尔有些凄惨的在家一个人吃着七十一买的便当时，微信响了

“xx街xx号酒吧，八点来这里找我”

心想着呵你小子还记得有我这个人啊，本想不理对方，但终归心软，利威尔三下五除二解决了剩下的便当，拎着外套就出门了

酒吧昏暗的灯光也没有拦住利威尔立马就看见到吧台站着的艾伦，见对方也看见了他却只是点了点头并没有要过来的意思，利威尔也就找了一桌自己先坐下了，想看看这小子葫芦里卖的什么药

大周五的，酒吧熙熙攘攘的人越来越多，艾伦帅气的可不仅仅是脸庞，还有健实的身材，不一会儿就有好几个小年轻上去搭话，眉来眼去的勾搭着。利威尔觉得自己喝着酒眼睛都红了，气又不打一出来，他知道艾伦平常基本不会出入酒吧，此举基本就是诚心的在气他，但他到底是想看看艾伦还想胡闹到哪个地步

艾伦看了眼利威尔知道对方在看他，更加玩性大起放开了来，人来人往的调情照单全收，还时不时回应一下；拦着别人的腰，喂对方吃薯条，凑到对面人耳边说话惹的对方一阵脸红，利威尔坐在对面气的喝完酒把杯子放下来的时候直接往桌上使劲一砸，  
“艾伦耶格尔，你他妈今晚在找死”

经过利威尔的服务员听着嗙一声杯子砸下来的声音不觉一阵哆嗦，仿佛那里坐了个定时炸药，吓的一身鸡皮疙瘩。利威尔也没顾得上其他，叫着服务员让他继续给自己上酒

不一会儿，艾伦身旁又换成了一个瘦瘦的男生，用手勾了一勾艾伦的皮带扣，塞进了一张纸条，手不知不觉就抚上了艾伦胸腹，眼里满含情欲的看着艾伦，下身朝着艾伦越贴越近

利威尔觉得自己忍不住了，放下酒杯朝着艾伦走了过去

“那，今晚有空吗”对面的男孩喃喃的望着艾伦说道

“不好意思，他今晚没空”艾伦背后传来一个冷冷的声音  
“劝你最好去找找别人，这个是我的”

男孩愤愤不平地走了，艾伦笑嘻嘻的转过身看着利威尔  
“玩够了？”  
“哈哈，利威尔桑别说，还挺好玩的”  
“玩够了他妈的给我回家”

打车回家的一路上谁也没说什么，各自靠在窗边琢磨着自己的小心事。一进家门，利威尔就是一脚踢到艾伦的小腿上

“痛痛痛，利威尔桑”  
“哦，还知道痛啊，刚刚勾搭别人的时候怎么不想想啊”

艾伦直起了身子，双手把利威尔禁锢在墙上  
“利威尔桑让我去试试的嘛，我就乖乖的去试了啊”  
“效果还挺好的，我也没想到有这么多人”

这语气，别提多委屈了，像是真的服从命令还被骂了一样

“那你倒是去啊，怎么想着回家了”被双手扣在墙上的人挑着眉  
“还知道有家啊”

“这不是，利威尔桑叫我回家的嘛”狼尾巴已经出来了  
“利威尔桑生什么气啊，我都有在乖乖听利威尔桑的话啊”

呵这下可好，利威尔不知道怎么回了，让对方有本事就去找的是他，拉着对方回家的也是他，当然，这一切吃的醋拉不下面子承认的还是他

艾伦见利威尔不说话，又笑了  
“利威尔桑，刚刚去酒吧，我又发现了一点”  
“嗯？”

艾伦把头低下靠在利威尔耳旁  
“发现不是你，就真的不行啊”  
“这几天都是一个人说的，憋得慌呢利威尔桑”  
“利威尔桑都不来关心关心我，憋坏了可怎么好”

小嘴啄了利威尔耳垂一口，利威尔知道自己现在说啥都是错的  
“去床上吧”

“不。要。”  
“诶？”  
“今天我就要在客厅”

说着，艾伦把利威尔一个使力抗到了肩上

“你他妈的，放老子下来”  
“艾伦！”  
“艾伦耶格尔！”  
“你放老子下来，老子家他妈的是落地窗！”

艾伦一把把利威尔扔到沙发上，随后马上靠了上去压住，低头吻上了对方

“我，知，道。”

笑的那贱兮兮的样子，利威尔知道，自己今晚这觉，铁定是睡不成了

后记：

30min速打🚗没来得码，之后要打好了可能会放上来，但都进展到这儿了客官们也可以自己脑补了不是～


End file.
